When You Were Young
by tylerdavid
Summary: "He doesn't look a thing like Jesus, but he talks like a gentleman like you imagined when you were young." An Adam-centric fic. As of now, Beckdam, but in the future who knows? Reviews are appreciated.
1. When You Were Young

When You Were Young

Author's Note: An Adam-centric fic. As of now I'm planning a Beckdam fic because I had a dream about them and began shipping them as a couple even though Becky still really annoys me, but ah well, I wanted to get it down on paper. Who knows where this is going to go?

Spring nights are beautiful, dangerous, and enchanting, evenings to be cherished and remembered in the oncoming harsh days of summer and the eventual, faraway winter nightmares. Inside the loft, friends – family – were laughing, congratulating one another on a successful evening. Lovers kissed, promising each other the world which seemed within their grasps, while friends embraced. Tonight they were together. Tomorrow was unknown, a mystery, so in the shadows of the night, they celebrated, they enjoyed one another's company. In the shadows, they loved one another freely.

She pulled him closer, knocking her hat off in the process as their lips were once more brought together, his hands wrapped around her waist, lifting her off the ground slightly, surprising her by his strength. She reached up and touched his face: round, his features soft underneath her wandering fingertips. She moved her hands to his neck and then to his shoulders, tracing his arms down until she reached his hands where their fingers laced together.

He was the first to let go of her hands and instead brought his own to her neck, deepening the kiss. That left her fingers to wander once more. She allowed her hands to rest on his hips before they danced along the hem of his shirt, hiking it up slightly and brushing against – no, not skin – but a tight fabric. He broke away from her suddenly, breathing in her face, catching her hands in his own and forcing them gently into her lap. They were silent for a moment, the memory of their kisses and caresses washing over them as they both realized what had just occurred.

She was the first one to speak, her voice a mere whisper, "Adam, I don't know if I can." Becky Baker looked up at the youngest Torres brother, her eyes wide with confusion, fear, and desire. Their eyes locked and she glanced down quickly, an embarrassed blush joining her already flushed cheeks.

Adam touched Becky's shoulder gently, but his companion didn't respond so he opted using his voice, "I'm not going to hurt you, Becky." At his words, Becky's head snapped up and she shook her head rapidly, her eyes widening even more than before.

"Adam, I never meant – I… I don't know if _I_ can do-"Becky gestured between the two of them in the small distance she had placed between the two of them. "_This _with you. These emotions… what I feel… they go against everything my parents and God taught me."

"You have to let yourself feel, Becky. You can't live your life for your parents or for whatever plans you imagine God has prepared for you. I went to church, remember? I don't know what I believe in now, but I do know that if there is a God, he would want his people to be happy, don't you think?"

Anger crossed her face, "Of course! I know God wants us to be happy, but there has to be a reason why he called homosexuality a sin. It is a path towards grief and sorrow." As though hearing her outburst herself, she glanced down, fiddling with the ring on her finger.

"I'm not gay, Becky, and you're not gay. We're just two people who enjoy one another's company and want to spend time with each other." Adam touched Becky's chin and brought her face up so that their eyes were locked together, their lips an inch apart, "That's all I'm asking for."

"My parents wouldn't approve…" Becky whispered.

"They don't have to know."

Becky frowned, "You want me to lie to my parents?"

"No, I mean, they don't have to know. About me. About me being transgender," Adam looked down at his hands in embarrassment, "They can think that I'm just an ordinary, boring guy interested in their daughter. They don't have to know anything else and to be honest; it's really not any of their business. It's ours-"He looked up and gave Becky a small smile, "and God's."

"Luke would tell them…"

"Listen, Becky, if you don't want anything to happen between us just say so. I can deal with it. I'm used to it. Just don't keep coming up with these excuses." Even though his voice had grown sharper, it still had the soft, gentle undertone that made him such a good friend – a trait that would also make him a good boyfriend should he finally be given the opportunity.

"They're not excuses! These are actual fears of mine. I'm scared of my parents, of Luke, of…" Becky's voice trailed off and she swallowed before locking eyes with Adam, determination flaring in her stare, "…of God. But I do want to be with you, Adam. I… I at least want to try. I'm just so scared."

The door to the loft suddenly opened and Adam and Becky turned and watched Eli Goldsworthy, Clare Edwards, Dave Turner, and Jenna Middleton walk out.

"I told you they would be out here," Jenna smiled, throwing a glance in Eli's direction, but not before noticing the flushed cheeks that both Adam and Becky wore – something that seemed to go unnoticed by the rest of her Degrassi classmates.

"Adam, you ready to go home?" Eli asked, fiddling with his car keys while keeping his free arm wrapped securely around his girlfriend, "I was going to take Clare and Dave home and I can drop you off as well?"

Adam nodded and stood up, staring down at Becky, "You have to be strong enough to be scared, Becky. I'll see you tomorrow." Adam walked over to Eli and Dave and threw his arms around his friends and they began to walk towards Eli's car.

Clare lingered for a moment, glancing at Jenna and Becky, "Do you guys want a home too?"

Becky was still looking at her hands, her cheeks flushed from Adam's sudden departure, so Jenna spoke up, "I think we're going to walk home, Clare, thanks."

Clare smiled before hurrying to catch up to Eli, Adam, and Dave. Once they were out of sight, Jenna dropped down next to Becky and smiled, "So you and Adam were out here for a long time."

"We kissed," Becky said simply.

Jenna blinked in surprised and fumbled for a moment as to what to say, "Oh… oh! What does this mean? Do you like him?"

"Yes... maybe… I don't know" Becky sighed, "I think so. I'm just so… so confused. On one hand, I don't think I'll ever forget that Adam is transgender, but he is also better than any of the guys I've dated in the past. He's good to me."

Jenna smiled, "That's important."

Becky returned the smile, "Yeah. I guess that it is."

_Was that all that mattered?_

_The Torres Household – 9:50 P.M._

Adam lied on his bed, flipping his phone before catching it. There was a knock on his door and he looked up just as his step-brother poked his head, "Hey Adam, Bianca and I were going to go out and meet up with Dallas and the rest of the hockey team. You game?"

Adam frowned. Hanging out with his crush's homophobic brother and all of his friends didn't seem like how he wanted to spend his evening. "No thanks, Drew. I think I'm just going to have an early night."

Drew leaned on Adam's doorway, "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Adam…?"

"Listen, go out, have fun with Bianca. I'll talk to you later." Adam forced a smile, hoping that Drew wouldn't be able to tell the difference, "Everything is fine, I swear."

"Alright… if you say so," Drew eyed Adam for another moment before sighing and nodding a goodbye and closing his brother's door behind him.

Adam leaned back in his bed, closing his eyes, getting ready to fall asleep when his phone vibrated. He picked it up and glanced at the sender.

Becky Baker.

"_I want to be strong. Goodnight, Adam."_

Adam gave a small smile before typing a response,

"_Sweet dreams, Becky Baker." _


	2. I Want to Try

When You Were Young

As the final bell rang, students poured out of the doors of Degrassi, their diverse colors creating a sea of hoodies, polos, dresses, and jeans. It had been weeks upon weeks since the uniform code that had plagued the school for years had been lifted and the students were taking advantage of their newfound freedom of expression. For the first time, Degrassi students could publicly announce their favorite music genre by wearing a band T in physics… or attempt to seduce a possible lover with low cut blouses and short skirts. Either way, it was freedom of expression.

Eli, Clare, and Adam – the Misfits – were lounging on the steps of Degrassi, watching a sophomore skate, his entourage surrounding him as he popped his board up. Eli was wearing his trademark black attire accompanied with black nails and his signature smirk which he directed at his girlfriend and his best friend. Clare leaned against him, playing with his hand that was wrapped around her shoulder while fiddling with the hem of her white blouse, stretching her denim clad legs along the steps. Adam was a few inches away from the happy couple, reading a comic while tightening his sweatshirt around him. It may have been spring, but the weather still had a slight winter crisp to it.

The Misfits were interrupted when Alli Bhandari, followed by Connor Delaurier and K.C. Guthrie, approached them. Alli had an arm linked with K.C. while Connor was behind them, pushing his glasses up with his pointer finger as he waved to Eli and Clare.

"You ready, Clare?" Alli asked, smiling as she waved to Eli and Clare. Despite her longtime friendship with Clare and her recent relationship with Dave, she had never grown all to close with her best friend's boyfriend and her ex-boyfriend's friends. They exchanged pleasantries and were friendly enough to one another, but while there was no animosity between the three students, they were never one to lounge at the Dot together or spend time with one another on weekends.

Eli glanced down at Clare who was slowly detangling herself from his arms, "Ready for what?"

"We have a project due," Connor explained and Adam and Eli exchanged a glance. It wasn't unusual that Clare and Alli were working together for a school assignment – even Connor made sense. All three were more of the intelligent members of the junior class, but K.C.? Apart from the Clare video that K.C., Adam, Connor, and Dave had been a part of earlier that semester, he seemed more likely to avoid the group than willingly work with them.

Then again, Alli was the brightest girl in Degrassi at the moment.

_And_ she was single.

"I'm sorry to have to leave you so soon," Clare apologized, crouching next to Eli, touching his face gently. Despite the lack of problems the couple had, both Adam and Alli, Clare's closest friends, knew that in the back of Clare's mind, she still constantly worried about Eli's case of bipolar. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Well I may hit Adam with a car and then write a psychotic play starring you, but other than that, I'll be fine," Eli grinned and Clare rolled her eyes, swatting him on the shoulder before standing up, "I'll call you tonight?"

"Great," Clare smiled, "I love you?"

"Love you too."

"Don't I get an 'I love you' too?" Adam asked and both Eli and Clare rolled their eyes, laughing before Clare embraced the youngest Torres, standing up to join Alli and the other boys. The group of four waved and walked away, leaving Adam and Eli alone.

"I guess that means we should be leaving too," Eli commented, standing up and stretching his arms, "I want Dave and Tristan to run through their lines once more. Last night was a success, but I want tonight to be even better."

Adam had already returned to his comic.

"Hey Adam, you coming?"

Adam closed his comic and was about to stand up before he glanced over and saw Jenna and Becky, his eyes locking with the latter. He watched as Becky said something to Jenna and both girls were suddenly looking in his direction before Jenna walked away and Becky turned her direction so that she was approaching Adam.

"I'll meet you in the auditorium, Eli," Adam said.

"Be careful, Adam," Eli followed Adam's stare towards the approaching Becky Baker, "You said it yourself that tolerance really isn't her thing. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know I said that, but I've been wrong before," Adam shrugged, "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah," Eli nodded just as Becky approached them. He gave her a curt dip of the head and greeted her before saying his final goodbye to Adam and walking back into the school.

Becky watched him leave and mused, "Eli still really doesn't like me."

"You did try to take over his club and then put a stop to his play," Adam pointed out.

"I suppose that's… justified," Becky allowed, "Can I sit down with you?"

"Sure."

Becky sat down and the two of them sat in silence for a couple of seconds.

"Adam…"

"Becky…"

The two juniors laughed.

"I'm sorry. You go."

"No you."

Becky smiled, "I just wanted to… apologize for last night. I was nervous, excited, scared, so many things. I talked to Jenna though after you, Eli, and everyone else left and she made a lot of things make sense." Becky caught Adam's eye and touched his hand gently, "You are so kind, a real gentleman."

Adam stared down at their hands which were slowly being laced together, "Thank you." He paused, "What exactly do you mean by that? For us, I mean? Do you want to be together or do you want to take things slow? Or what, exactly?"

"I want to try this…" Becky smiled, holding their hands up together, "Us."

"What about Luke?"

"Our parents taught us to love one another – God taught us the same thing," Becky smiled softly although Adam could still see the lingering fear in her eyes, "I can only pray that Luke remembers."

Adam nodded and then grinned.

"What?"

"Does this mean I can take you out?" Adam asked, his lips still curved upwards, "Out to dinner… out to the movies… just out? You know, typical, high school, 80s romance crap?"

Becky laughed and nodded, "I suppose you can."

"Tonight?" Adam asked eagerly, "Eli can survive without me for one night?"

"Adam," Becky said softly, smiling gently, "I would love to, but my parents wanted to have dinner tonight with me and Luke. I can't cancel on them."

"It's alright," Adam said, his newfound happiness unfazed, "I understand. We can go out another night."

"Yeah…" Becky's voice trailed off, "Or… you can come to dinner tonight? We're having cabbage and while the food doesn't sound appealing at all, my parents would probably be very excited to meet you."

"Are you sure you're ready for that? I mean, having dinner with your parents is one thing, but Luke is also going to be there. He knows about me. He could tell your parents."

"Luke loves God, but he also loves me," Becky spoke her words slowly as though seeing if she believed them herself before uttering them, "I would like to think that he would talk to me before telling our parents and I would also like to think that he respected me enough to tell them myself."

"Are you planning on telling them?"

"Do you want me to?"

"That's up to you, Becky," Adam smiled gently, "Everyone always thinks that it's the gay or transgender person who has to come out, but everyone does. Their friends, their family," Adam brushed his finger along Becky's wrists, "Their girlfriends. You have to do this when you want to – if you want to. It doesn't matter to me. I'm not jumping to tell anyone."

"Thanks," Becky gave him a tender smile before standing up, brushing her skirt down as she did, "I guess I better be heading home – tell my parents to set the table for one more."

"Here," Adam said, pushing himself to his feet, "Let me walk you home – at least some of the way."

"Worried about me?" Becky asked a teasing smile on her lips.

"Isn't that my job?"

"And I'm glad it is."


	3. Dinner with the Bakers

When You Were Young

"So Adam, what are you plans for after high school?"

Adam looked up from his plate into the pale blue eyes of Sara Baker, Becky and Luke's mother. On his right was Becky, herself, who glance at Adam and gave him an encouraging smile while on his right sat Luke's date for the evening, Jenna, who was looking quite happy at being invite to join the Bakers' for dinner. Luke said next to Jenna and shot Adam a glare underneath knitted eyebrows, but his gaze met Becky's and he glanced back down at his food while his father, Duane, refilled his glass of wine, sipping it casually as he and his wife waited for Adam's answer.

Adam was surprised at being addressed by Sara, but was thawed by her pretty smile – so similar to Becky's, "I'm thinking about pursuing a career with talk show. I co-host Degrassi's radio station and it's something that I enjoy – and I think I'm good at it too."

"That's an ambitious dream, Adam," Duane commented, taking another sip of wine.

"Oh hush, Duane," Sara smiled again, playfully flicking her napkin in her husband's direction, "I remember in high school when you wanted to join the NBA. He played for his college team, you know?" Sara continued, addressing Adam once more, "He could have gone on to play professionally, but he couldn't ignore his calling to God."

"I didn't know you two knew each other in high school," Jenna commented.

"We dated for all four years of high school," Duane's voice was soft and Sara reached over, wrapping her fingers around her husband's wrist,

"First, last, and forever."

"That's beautiful," Jenna smiled and Adam nodded, taking a sip of his water, somewhat glad that the attention had been shifted off of him.

"And your parents, Adam, what do they do?"

Or it had been.

"Well, my mother and step-father are both lawyers," Sara looked impressed while Duane nodded approvingly, "As for my dad, I don't know. I haven't seen him since my parents got divorced."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Sara smiled gently and Adam shrugged.

"It's alright. I never really knew him and I'm happy with the way things turn out."

"God has a plan for all of us," Duane commented and Becky shot her father an embarrassed look, her cheeks flushing scarlet. Underneath the table, Adam touched Becky's knee and she glanced at him, smiling as she did so. "He wants all of us to be happy and live a life free of sin."

"I agree, Father," Luke lifted his glass, shooting a glare in Becky and Adam's direction. Jenna frowned at this, her gaze falling down to her plate.

It's not like he was so pure and innocent himself.

_Sometime later…_

"Thank you for having me over, Mrs. Baker, dinner was great," Adam shook Duane's hand before smiling at Sara, Becky at his side, her arm laced through his. Her eyes were bright as she noticed the respectful look in her father's eyes as he stared at her date and the way her mother smiled at him in turn.

"Adam, please call me Sara."

"Thank you, Sara." Adam exchanged a look with Becky and returned her smile.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Adam," Duane's voice was gruff, but friendly enough and Becky realized that she had never seen her father act in such a manner towards any of her past boyfriends, "I had to admit that I was worried that Becky wouldn't find a good boyfriend with morals at Degrassi, but I can see you are good for her."

"Thank you, sir that means a lot."

"I'm just going to walk Adam to the end of the street," Becky smiled, nodding towards the door and she took Adam's hand as both her parents didn't voice any objections.

The two walked outside in the crisp spring air, their fingers laced together. Every few steps they shot one another a stare, grinned, and kept on walking. It was a charmed romance.

About halfway up the street, Becky stopped and grabbed Adam's arm, kissing him before pulling back, grinning, "Wow, they loved you! They really loved you!"

Adam laughed, "And you were scared." Becky nudged him and the two of them kept walking until Adam paused, "There was one thing, though, that your father said that I was curious about."

Becky's face shifted into one of confusion, "Okay…?"

"Your father called me your boyfriend."

"Okay…?"

Adam's skin darkened and he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "So he comes the awkward clarifying part… am I your boyfriend?"

Becky frowned, becoming serious, and wrapped her arms around Adam's neck. The two stared at it each other for a moment before Becky asked, her voice soft and nearly silent when spoken on the empty street, "Do you want to be?"

"Yes," Adam's response was immediate and then he frowned, "But only if you're ready."

Becky broke her arms away from Adam and began walking once more, Adam following her from behind. They continued walking for a couple more seconds until Becky stopped, reaching to take Adam's hand, a smile gracing her lips, "Good because I don't know what I would have done had you said no."

Adam leaned in and kissed Becky before pulling back, "So since I met your family, why don't you have dinner with me and my family Thursday night? Drew is going to be there with Drew's girlfriend… well fiancée now, Bianca. Dallas and Alli were also invited."

Becky frowned, a nervous look appearing on her face, "Your mother wouldn't mind?"

"Not in the slightest," Adam shook his head, grinning, "In fact, she'll be excited to finally meet."

Becky smirked, "Have you told her about me?"

"Maybe a thing or two…"

"I'll be honored to meet your parents, Adam," Becky smiled.

"Great!" Adam grinned before checking his watch and leaning forward to kiss Becky on the forehead, "It's getting late and we have a science quiz tomorrow. I'll let you go home now. Goodnight, Becky Baker, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Adam Torres."

_Becky Baker's Room, _8:45 P.M.

Becky opened her book for the third time, hoping to at least get some sort of studying done that evening, but her thoughts revolved around her boyfriend. Adam was different than any of her past boyfriends and the sole reason wasn't because he was transgender. He was funny and kind and romantic and everything else she hoped to find in a boyfriend. She really thought that she was capable of falling in love with him – something she thought impossible after her ex-boyfriend.

Lance Steeler. Her ex-boyfriend. Her first real kiss. When first moving and starting at Degrassi, she had thought about him constantly, but little by little, she stopped remembering him and she no longer felt distraught about their breakup.

Adam was unique though. He wasn't taking her feelings for Lance and twisting them to make them for him. No. He was inspiring new feelings in her, feelings she didn't know that she possessed.

"Knock, knock," Becky looked at the door and saw Luke leaning in the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey Luke," Becky closed her book for the third time and turned to face her brother, "Did Jenna go home already?"

"Yeah," Luke crossed the room and sat down on Becky's bed, "You didn't seem angry when I brought her over. I thought you told her to stay away from me?" Luke caught Becky's eye, "She's tempting and all."

"What do you mean by that?" Luke shrugged, "Luke, I love you and if you really want to date Jenna or date anyone then go for it. It's not my place to judge you."

"You're right. It's God's."

"Exactly," Becky smiled.

"Then how do you think God feels now that you're a dyke?" Luke jumped to his feet and glowered down at his sister whose smile disappeared from her face.

"Luke," Becky's voice was calm although her blue eyes widened with unshed tears, "I'm not a dyke."

"Becky, listen to yourself," Luke bent down and grabbed his sister's shoulders, "He's got your brainwashed. Adam, Eli, the entire school has you brainwashed. Adam _is_ a chick. She can change her name and wear whatever she wants to wear, but she is a faggot and that makes you one to if you continue to date her. You know what happens to faggots."

"Luke, Adam isn't gay. He's transgender. It's different."

"Oh really?" Luke snapped, "Who fed you that bullshit?"

"Your girlfriend actually," Becky fired back, "When I first found out about Adam, I was saying a lot of the same things you are saying now, but Jenna convinced me – helped me see as Adam as a guy myself."

"Then he just has her brainwashed too!" Luke looked a little less sure and Becky realized she had touched a nerve with bring up Jenna, "Becks, if you really think there is a difference between being gay and being transgender then why don't we talk to Mom and Dad right now, huh? We can tell them about Adam and how he is really a she!"

For the first time since their fight began, Becky looked scared.

"Luke… you wouldn't…"

"No, I won't," Luke's features relaxed and he walked over to Becky's doorway, "I still remember my faith and my relationship to God. I love you, Becky, and I won't tell Mom and Dad."

He paused, his hand on his door.

"But I think that you should."


	4. Puppy Love

When You Were Young

"You have to get to class."

"I have a few more minutes."

"I don't want you to be late."

"I've never been late before. I can't get into too much trouble."

"Uh, I really don't want to be late?" Jenna spoke up, but her words went unheard as Adam and Becky continued to only stare and talk at one another. "You know, when you said we should all sit together at lunch I didn't know that it would literally just be the three of us. Next time I'm bringing Alli or Clare."

The first bell rang.

"Now it's time for you to go to class."

Becky stared at Adam with widened eyes and he smirked as she gave him her attempt at a pout. Had she known that she already had him wrapped around her finger, she might have realized that the pout and the look were quite unnecessary.

"You're lucky that you have a free period."

"It's not really all that free. Mo wants us to have a Whisperhug practice."

The second bell rang.

"Okay, I think you two are really an adorable couple and all and I'm so happy that things are working out for two, but really, Becky, we have to go," Jenna stood up and looped her arm through Becky's, pulling her friend up with her, "See you later, Adam."

"Bye Jenna," Adam then glanced at his girlfriend, smiling, "Goodbye, Becky."

"Bye Adam." Becky returned her boyfriend's smile before allowing herself to be partially led and partially dragged by Jenna as the two blondes hurried their way down the hallway.

Adam stared after them for a second longer before standing up and walking to his locker to retrieve the band's new sheet music that Maya Matlin had helped write. He stood there, shuffling through his stacks of paper when suddenly his locker slammed shut. He stumbled backwards and looked at the culprit, not really surprised when he saw Luke Baker leaning against the lockers.

"Luke," Adam nodded curtly, reaching out to open his locker once more, only to have the elder of the two Baker siblings move in front of him, "Luke, I need to get to my locker."

"Make me move, faggot," Luke hissed and Adam looked around, noticing for the first time that he was alone in the hallway with Luke. "I saw you talking to Becky and Jenna. Leave them alone. I betrayed God and my parents' trust in me by keeping your relationship with Becky a secret, hoping that she would see the light. If she can't then I hope that you will. If you continue dating her then you will be condemning her to Hell. Do you really want that for her?"

"I think that my relationship with Becky has nothing to do with you," Adam said, his voice shaking, but his blue eyes shining with determination, "It has to do with me and her."

Luke grabbed Adam by the shoulder and switched their positions so that Adam was slammed against the locker, "Becky is my_ sister_. She is my responsibility and I'm not about to let you push your homosexual ways on her. She was a good Christian before she met you."

Luke pulled back his hand as though to punch Adam, the younger boy flinching, when a new voice snapped, "Get the hell away from him!"

Luke turned and rolled his eyes, "I wasn't really going to punch _her_. I don't hit _girls_." Luke then stormed away, leaving Adam and Bianca DeSousa to glare at his retreating back.

"Just give me the word, Adam, and I'll beat the crap out of him for you," Bianca turned and grinned at Adam, looping her arm through his as they began to walk in the direction of the band room, "You know, I could probably take him. He's not the big and I've taken Fitz and your brother in a fight before."

"It's okay," Adam shrugged, "I feel like he's one of those guys whose bark is worse than his bite and if he really gives me anymore trouble I can probably talk to Dallas. I think we get along well enough."

Adam then glanced over at Bianca and smirked.

"What?"

"Nothing," Adam smiled, shaking his head, "It just wasn't too long ago that you would have been one of those people harassing me." Bianca opened her mouth to apologize, but Adam continued, "You really have changed a lot since then. I like this new Bianca."

Bianca smiled gently, "I think I like her too."

The two walked in silence for a moment longer before Bianca added, "So have you spoken to Drew lately? He was supposed to call you last night."

"No, he didn't, but he probably got caught up doing something with Fiona or one of the guys," Adam said and – noticing the worried look on Bianca's face – added, "He's fine. His memory is improving. He probably just had a Drew moment."

"You're probably right," Bianca smiled, "Well since Drew forgot, that means I get to do it and take the excitement away from him." Bianca paused and Adam's confusion grew, "Drew wants you to be his best man at the wedding."

"Oh – oh! Wow! He doesn't want his Dad to do it?"

"Nope, he specifically asked for you," Bianca grinned, "And your first best man duty is to help me pick a maid of honor because – in case you haven't noticed – I don't really bond well with other girls. I was thinking about asking Owen, but I don't think he would enjoy being forced into a dress."

They shared a laugh and Adam smirked, "There's always Katie?"

Bianca laughed, "Wouldn't _that_ be a good story? The bride killed by her maid of honor who also happens to be her groom's ex-girlfriend. I wonder if Eli would be interested in directing it."

Adam and Bianca finally reached the band room where they watched the band interact. Mo was talking to Zig and Maya – probably about the new song – while Imogen was off in her own world, setting up her unique instrument. Adam cocked his head and glanced at Bianca, "What about Imogen?" Bianca paused, "I mean you two don't hate one another. You actually get along surprisingly. She might be your best candidate?"

"I'll think about it. Thank you, Adam." Bianca squeezed Adam's arm before walking away, Adam staring after his future sister-in-law before entering the band room.

"Hey Adam," Mo raised his hand in greeting and Adam smiled, taking a seat next to Imogen.

"Hey Imogen, how are things?"

"Super," Imogen grinned, "Hey I heard about you and Becky, congratulations."

"Thanks," Adam returned Imogen's smile before picking up his bass and tuning it, "She's… when I'm with her… it's…" Adam laughed, "I guess it's difficult to explain."

"Adam, I understand," Imogen smiled, "I feel the same way about Fiona – most days." Adam shot her a quizzical look and she shrugged it off, laughing, "You're still in puppy love, grasshopper. When the fights begin, there will be some days when you want to write a play about her starring as a villain." The two shared a smile, remembering the previous year when they both witnessed Eli's downfall, "But at the end of the day, the love from the beginning is still there."

"I didn't say I loved her." Adam shot Imogen another look, his eyes serious, but his smile never leaving his face. Imogen stared at him before finally responding.

"Maybe not now, but you will be."

"You're a freak you know that," Adam laughed as Mo called the band to attention and all talks about Becky and Fiona and relationships were dropped.

But they were never forgotten.

Author's Note: Sorry that the chapter was so short, but I'm slowly realizing that as a writer I write better when I do quick, short chapters then longer ones because I tend to forget about them. Hopefully you all can forgive me.


End file.
